


Ushijima Wakatoshi: Worst Wingman Ever

by k0uk3iji_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, He’s trying his best, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Platonic! UshiOi, They’re roommates!, au where tooru & ushi DONT hate each other, bc i think they would be rly good friends:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: Oikawa goes to a cafe with his roommate and stumbles upon the the most perfect man he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Ushijima Wakatoshi: Worst Wingman Ever

Oikawa didn’t have many opinions on his roommate at first. He didn’t seem like the type to bring home girls every week, so that was nice. Honestly he seemed kind of reserved, which normally, Oikawa would respect. But he hadn’t made a single friend yet in his two months of attending university.

The only people he really kept in contact with from high school were Makki, Mattsun, and occasionally, Yahaba. The formers would  _ slaughter  _ him with insults if they found out he was still alone after over sixty days of attending the same classes and seeing the same people.

So, he was on a mission. He was going to become friends with his odd roommate if it was the last thing he did. 

He knew that he abided by a strict schedule, seeing as Oikawa would hear him leave, come home, cook, and shut off all of his lights at the same time everyday.

He also, may or may not have, followed him around the previous day to see exactly where he went during his day to make conversation.

If high school Oikawa knew how desperate he was to make friends just a few months into the future, he would have considered applying to the same college as Matsukawa and Hanamaki. But it’s too late to think about that now. It’s almost 7:30. The exact time his roommate leaves their dorm every morning, which in his opinion, was three hours too early to even  _ consider _ getting up, but like he said, he was desperate.

He emerged from his room to see Ushijima Wakatoshi standing by the door, putting his shoes on.

“Good morning, Ushiwaka,” he said. He deemed the nickname appropriate the first time he saw his roommate. Calling him ‘Ushijima-san’ felt much too professional for Oikawa’s taste.

He gave a simple nod, “Oikawa-san.” Obviously everyone didn’t think like he did.

“So I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh of course, I’d be happy to help out a roommate of mine,” he said. If Oikawa had just met him, he might’ve thought he was being sarcastic based on his uninterested look, but that was just his default facial expression.

“So, I haven’t had a good cup of coffee since I arrived here, I was wondering if you knew of a café not too far from here that I could go to.” Thanks to Oikawa’s former ‘research’ he knew that everyday from 7:45 to 8:30, Ushijima went to a nearby cafe to study and work on homework if he needed to. And that was only his  _ first  _ study session of the day. Oikawa could pretend to work on his homework for about an hour, but he wasn’t desperate enough to stay any longer than that staring at words on a page.

“It’s convenient you say that now. You see, I am headed to a cafe very close right now.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa asked innocently with a bright smile.

“Yes. You are welcome to join me if you wish.”

“How nice of you Wakatoshi-chan! Just let me get my shoes on.”

They walked to the café not far from their dorm, as promised. It was mostly in silence but Oikawa tried forming  _ some kind  _ of connection with the stoic man. He asked about his classes as if he didn’t already know from his ‘research.’ The taller would answer, but they always one-worded. Like he didn’t want to continue their conversation.

Oikawa knew he was reading too much into it, Ushijima was a good guy, just awkward. Still he couldn’t help feel a little vexed with his attitude.

Once they arrived Ushijima put his hand on the door handle as if he was going to open it, but paused to turn back to Oikawa.

“I usually study here for about an hour. Is that alright?”

He waved his hand dismissively at the boy. “Oh yes, it’s fine! I have some things I could study up on myself.” He gestured toward his laptop in his bag.

Ushijima simply nodded and opened the door to let Oikawa in first. He walked ahead and looked around. Although he had ~~stalked~~ _studied_ Ushijima for his schedule prior, he never got a good look inside the cafe. It was nice. It had a calming atmosphere and it smelled like vanilla. The decor was also fairly simple and it wasn’t very crowded, judging from the non-existent line at the counter, and the _two_ students sitting in the booths.

Then they walked up to the counter to gaze at the menu and order when Oikawa saw  _ him.  _ The nicest view in the whole café. He had black — or maybe dark brown hair,  _ beautiful _ green eyes that pierced holes into his heart it felt like. His skin was nicely tanned, Oikawa wondered if it was natural, given how it’s autumn and they haven’t gotten much sun lately. And oh his  _ arms. _ Oikawa suddenly cursed the season for not being hotter, so he could possibly see this stranger in something with less sleeves. Even so, he had quite the view from his current attire.

He hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring at the stranger until Ushijima called him for the sixth time and had to physically nudge him to get his attention.

“Oikawa, do you know what you want?”

“Wha- huh? Oh yes, my coffee! Well I um…”

Oikawa felt as if he couldn’t think properly when this stranger looked at him. Even though he didn’t look the slightest bit interested in Oikawa, just knowing he had his attention was enough to fluster him.

Oikawa didn’t even like coffee so had no idea what to say. “Ushiwaka-chan, I’ll just get what you got!” He turned to Ushijima for a second before his gaze returned back to the mystery man. If he was looking at his face, he would’ve seen him raise an eyebrow at Oikawa’s order. Instead, Oikawa’s gaze lowered on his chest and saw his name tag —  _ Iwaizumi.  _

Just when he thought the stranger — Iwaizumi — couldn’t get any more attractive, he had to open his damn mouth.

“Will that be all?”

It was a simple sentence. One said billions of times everyday. But coming from Iwaizumi, it made Oikawa’s heart flutter.

“Yes, that’s all,” he heard Ushijima say as he handed him two thousand yen.

“Oh, Ushiwaka-chan! That’s okay, I can pay for my own drink!” Oikawa hadn’t even known what he’d ordered. He hoped Ushijima had good taste, but based on what he knew so far, he seemed like the type to go out to a cafe just to get plain black coffee.

“No it’s alright, Oikawa. I invited you here with me, I’ll pay.”

Oikawa wouldn’t bother objecting further, he was too busy ogling Iwaizumi to form a coherent sentence.

They left the counter, but Oikawa’s gaze never left Iwaizumi. Even as they sat down, he watched the man make their drinks from afar. Apparently he was being so obvious even  _ Ushijima,  _ who Oikawa was convinced was denser than a rock (not in a bad way, just not a very observant person), had caught on to him.

Instead of asking if Oikawa had a crush or anything of the sort and teasing him like friends do, he hit Oikawa with a question he had avoided throughout all of high school.

“Are you gay?”

Finally, his sight left Iwaizumi and settled on Ushijima instead with an irritated look. He wasn’t scared about coming out to people anymore, and even though he hadn’t wanted to lose his only friend… acquaintance… company? — whatever he wanted to call Ushijima, he also wouldn’t tolerate having homophobic friends and pretending like things were fine like he had in high school.

“I’m bisexual. I hope that isn’t a problem for you, Ushiwaka-chan.”

He shook his head gently. “Of course not. I was just curious. I am gay myself.”

“Oh I see. Sorry about my apprehensiveness,” he offered him a smile and saw a small one appear on his face as well. 

“It’s okay, Oikawa.” 

“Oh by the way, what exactly  _ did  _ you order? I was a little…distracted.”

Ushijima didn’t seem to get it but he didn’t press the subject either. “I ordered a black coffee.”

Oikawa gave him a strained smile.

_ Of course you did. _

They were seated in the back of the café, so while Oikawa could still  _ see _ Iwaizumi, he had to strain a bit. Then he almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Iwaizumi call Ushijima’s name.

Even though it only took one of them to grab two cups of coffee, Oikawa trailed next to Ushijima in order to get a good look at the beautiful café worker again.

He didn’t know how to approach asking him out for a date. He had only been on one date since his second year of high school. It had been during his first month of university and a fairly attractive guy approached him and asked him on a date. Oikawa agreed because university was all about  _ ‘experiences.’ _ The date turned out terrible because the guy just tried getting in Oikawa’s pants the entire time — although if Iwaizumi had done the same, Oikawa thinks it would be an entirely different story altogether.

As they walked up to the counter Ushijima hit Oikawa with another of his straight-to-the-point questions.

“Are you interested in Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa sputtered. If he was with any of his other friends, they would’ve caught on right away, saving the embarrassing questions and went straight to the teasing. Not Ushijima though.

“Isn’t it obvious Ushiwaka-chan? I mean-  _ look at him.  _ Wait! Do you know him? What’s he like? Is he interested in men? Men like me specifically?! Would he say yes if I asked him on a date?!”

“I don’t know him personally. But I see him a lot since I come here everyday. I am also unaware of his sexual orientation.”

“Oh,” Oikawa sighed. He could still come back to the café after he thought of a plan to ask out this gorgeous man after all.

Three reached the counter and Iwaizumi handed them their drinks. Oikawa looked at his with a confused expression on his face.

“Uh- excuse me?” he called out as Iwaizumi turned.

_ I can’t believe my first words to this man will be a complaint. I feel like an asshole now. _

Iwaizumi turned around like he did nothing wrong.

“I ordered a black coffee.” His coffee looked a light brown. With swirls of white in it and ice.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa’s drink, then back up to him. 

“You didn’t want a black coffee though.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You don’t seem like the type to drink black coffee, so I didn’t give you black coffee. You look like the type of person to like all that superficial shit in it.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in shock.

“You- you can’t just give me whatever you want just because I don’t ‘look the type’ to drink black coffee!” He was getting defensive, half because Iwaizumi was  _ right. _

“Was I right though?”

“What?”

“About the coffee?”

Oikawa slid his eyes to the side, wondering if Ushijima would step up and save Oikawa’s pride. Of course, he was just standing there, sipping at his coffee like nothing was going on.

“It doesn’t matter if you were right or not, I’m a customer, just because you _ uu wow…”  _ Oikawa trailed off. While he was speaking, Iwaizumi crossed his arms, making them look like they were  _ bulging _ out of him. Oikawa longed for those arms to be wrapped around him.

Iwaizumi promptly uncrossed his arms and snapped at Oikawa to regain his attention.

“D’you know how fucking rude that is? You’re out on a date with a cool guy,” he gestured to Ushijima, who didn’t seemed to be bothered by anything happening, “and you’re sitting here, staring at me like I’m a piece of meat! Jackass move.”

It took Oikawa a moment to process what Iwaizumi had said.

“Wha- I’m not on a date with him! I’ll have you know, I’m not dating nor interested in  _ anyone.” _

Ushijima thought  _ now  _ would be the absolute best time to throw in his two cents.

“But Oikawa, you just said you were interested in Iwaizumi? You asked me if he was interested in men like you? Did you lie to me?”

Oikawa flushed. “Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa flew both of his hands up to cover the others mouth but the damage had already been done. “You can’t just say that! Especially in front of him!”

“Wait so…” Iwaizumi started, “you’re  _ not _ dating Ushijima-san and you’re interested in me?”

Oikawa lowered his hands from the others face and lowered his head in ashamement as he tried to save the ashes of his pride.

“No.”

“Well he just said you were.”

“He was kidding.”

“Ushijima doesn’t make jokes like that.”

“Well now he does!”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa like he was examining him, and Oikawa tried not to squirm under his gaze. The amount of blood that rushed to his face at such an early hour was ridiculous.

Iwaizumi finished his examination and Oikawa felt like he could breathe again.

“Oikawa, I am going to go complete my studying. I’ll leave you here to talk with Iwaizumi,” he turned to walk away then turned back, placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Also, earlier you wanted to ask him on a date, I think now would be a good time,” then he turned and left the two alone.

Oikawa doesn’t think he’s ever felt more betrayed than he did in that very moment. He stared at Ushijima’s form walking away, not daring to make eye contact with Iwaizumi again. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed a piece of white paper he was waving at Oikawa.

_ “Here.” _ he gritted impatiently.

Oikawa turned to see that it was a receipt from their order.

“You could’ve given this to Ushiwaka-chan when he was up here,” he took the receipt, their fingers brushed slightly and Oikawa’s spine tingled.

Iwaizumi avoided Oikawa’s gaze now. “Ushijima-san never wants his receipts unless he’s buying something over five thousand yen, so, I figured you could have it.”

Oikawa was confused why he would want a receipt for an order he didn’t even pay for, but he just accepted it and gave Iwaizumi a smile.

He walked back to his table and sat across from Ushijima, this time facing away from Iwaizumi.

_ Maybe I shouldn’t come back. He didn’t seem interested in me at all. In fact it seems like he doesn’t like me at all. He did insult me quite a bit. _

Instead of focusing, Oikawa fidgeted with the corner of the receipt Iwaizumi gave him. It was 8:43 so Ushijima had started to pack up his things. Oikawa ended up drinking the coffee Iwaizumi gave him and it was actually pretty good — not that he would ever admit that to anyone who knew  _ how  _ he got it. They were walking out of the café when he glanced down at the receipt to check what the drink was called.

Instead, his eyes went straight to something scribbled at the corner. 

_ ’Call me if you want,’ _ was written with a number directly underneath it. 

Oikawa couldn’t contain his excitement. As soon as they got outside he started to cheer and make Ushijima look at the receipt.

“Look Ushiwaka-chan! He gave me his number! He doesn’t hate me! We can go on a date now!” he yelled. Loud enough that Iwaizumi could hear even from inside the café.

He laughed as Oikawa’s cheers continued. He mumbled under his breath, “Dork,” with a stupid smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Honestly I felt this was kind of boring so I am sorry about that, but it’ll do no good wasting away in my drafts so(*´-`)
> 
> Please let me know of any grammar/spelling errors I made/missed!!


End file.
